009. A companion
009. A companion is the ninth level in BFDIA 5b. It introduces usage of multiple levers and buttons to trigger their respective colored tiles, as well as some sort of trampolines. In this level and more onwards, you will be accompanied with a Companion Cube, which you will use for the puzzles that include buttons. Appearance The level starts off with Book and the Companion Cube appearing on the bottom of the level. There are two rows of deactivated blue and yellow tiles on the left. The blue tiles are on top of the yellow ones, both are accessible through a normal jump, and will led you to the upper platform which will be talked about later. On the right is a small area with a saw cruising around it. There are two one-way platforms, a long one at the center, and a shorter one to the right of it. They both are high enough for you to reach the red blocks surrounding a blue button. Upon triggering it, the blue "hidden" tiles will now be activated and allow you to reach the upper platform extending from the said area. The platform holds a yellow lever with a pink trampoline-like piston next to it. Using the trampoline will bounce you up to a platform holding another trampoline, which you will again use it in combination with the Companion Cube to reach the nearest one-way platform, which will lead you to the second portion of the level. In order to reach the one-way platform said earlier, however, the Companion Cube must be left behind, still bouncing on the trampoline. After making your way of the two platforms, you will notice a green lever, controlling its respective colored tiles. When first encountered, a set of green tiles under the one-way platform you jumped onto to get to the lever is deactivated, whilst another set used to access to the platform on the left is activated. Switching the lever will activate one, and deactivate the other. However, the Companion Cube is essential for the later "puzzle", so you will have to figure out a way on how to get the Cube through with you. Reaching the left platform will contain a drop down leading to a trampoline. Jumping on it bounce you up to three one-way platforms which marks the third, and the final part of the level. The platform that was containing the spike when you were crossing the lower platform will now be your jumpable bridge separating the longest one-way platform and the platform with the exit. Guide #Take the Companion Cube. #Put the Companion Cube to the blue button without dying. #The button activated the blue tiles, jump to them. #Turn the orange switch on, it will activate the orange tiles. #Take the Compainion Cube back without dying, it will disable the blue tiles. #Jump to the pink tramboline with the Companion Cube. #Jump to climb to the top. #Then jump to the other pink tramboline. #While jumping, the compainion cube will boost you up and you'll get to the top. #Turn the green switch, at the perfect time so it could hold the Companion Cube. #Jump down and go to pink tramboline. #Jump, take the Companion cube from the green tile, and jump with Companion Cube again to the top. #Turn the green switch off to activate the next green tile. #Jump to the green tile. #After that, walk and jump to the next pink tramboline. #Jump up three times on the pink tiles, then jump to the road, #Go to the door and you're done! Win Token Guide You must do the steps before that (1-9) in order to get the Win Token. #Jump to the pink tramboline with the Companion Cube. #Turn the green switch on to catch Companion Cube. #Take the Companion Cube and jump to the pink tramboline. #Turn the green switch off to activate the green tile. #When you reach to the next pink tramboline, jump down to the hidden yellow tile. #If you can jump to the yellow tile, there is the Win Token in the corner. Jump and get it. Code A companion 32,50,03,06,L //////////////////////////////// ///..F........................./ /.F..F........................./ /.F............................/ /.F............................/ /...........................4../ /.................@@@@@@@@@@@@@/ /@@@@@@......................../ /........../////.............../ /@@@@....../////.............../ /..........00000.............../ /@@............................/ /............................../ /.........`..............h...../ /........////........../////@@@/ /........///////jojoj........../ /........///////............@@@/ /`.;.........................../ //.f`.......................nnn/ ///f/........................../ ^^^f///......................../ _^^^///......................../ _^^///F......................../ ^^//:FF......................../ ^//F.FF......................../ ///F.FF......................../ //.F.FF..........11111........./ //.F.FF........../////......./;/ /..F.FF........../___/HHHHHHH/f/ /..F.FP........../////......//f/ /..F.F...........00000......//f/ /..F.F.....................///f/ /..F.F.....................///f/ /..F.F....................////f/ /..F.F....................////f/ /..F.F.............../////////f/ /..F.F.............../^^^^^^^^^/ /..F.F.............../^^^^^^^^^/ /....F.............../^^^^^^^^^/ /....F..............;/^^^/W/^^^/ /.................R.f/^^^^^^^^^/ /...............//////^^^^^^^^^/ /........dcdc......../^^^^^^^ee/ /........OPOP........^^^^^^^^^^/ /..cdcd..............^^^eeee^^^/ /..OPOP...............^^^^^^^^^/ /`.......`.`....`......^^^^^^^^/ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 01,07.00,47.00,10 45,30.00,46.83,03 0700000000022222221111111113333333 42,09.00,47.00,06 00 000000 Gallery 5blevel9.JPG|First part of the level 5blevel9.1.jpeg|Second part of the level 5blevel9.2.jpeg|Final part of the level WinTokenLVL9.png|The Win Token Walkthrough Category:BFDIA 5b levels